Leap of Faith
by Erotic-Chaotic
Summary: Jack Will slash. I'm not sure how to summarise this. Rated for possible later chapters. R R


Will's heart pounded as he looked down; it was quite a drop and he'd never been too fond of heights

Will's heart pounded as he looked down; it was quite a drop and he'd never been too fond of heights. The thought of jumping and plunging into the ocean made his stomach turn uncomfortably. He really didn't want to do this. Oh God, why had he let Jack talk him into it?

"Jack, its got to be at least sixty foot high!" Will tried to say confidently, but his voice cracked in fear.

"Yep, and we're jumpin' in, savvy?" his eyes aglow with excitement, Jack tugged his shirt off over his head as he spoke.

"I feel sick, Jack," Will admitted worriedly. "What if the impact kills us?"

"Ah, you worry too much mate. We'll be fine," Jack's promise was too sincere to doubt.

Pulling a face, Will looked down at the ocean below them again. "Oh, fine. Have it your way,"

Grinning, Jack took Will's hand in his own. Each of them felt the surge of electricity run through their bodies at the touch; Will blushed. He'd never told Jack how he felt. It was too embarrassing to admit and he feared losing the Captain's friendship if he ever declared his feelings. This situation which could very possibly end in death was making Will re-think his decision to keep tight-lipped about it.

_If _he were to tell Jack he was in love with him, Will had three possible outcomes. The most unlikely being Jack feeling the same, though that'd be the best thing he could ever hope for. The next option, slightly more possible would be Jack refusing to speak to Will ever again- definitely the worst that could happen. Jack had never come off as homophobic though, which left the last and most likely scenario where Jack simply shrugged it off and went about as usual with Will.

Heaving a sigh, Will released his grasp of Jack's hand and took a few steps away from the cliff edge to sit on a slab of concrete. He wanted to tell Jack, but he didn't know how.

"What're you too scared now? C'mon I don't want to do this with anyone else," frowning, Jack sat down next to Will.

"Jack, I need to tell you something- just in case I do die when I get down there," messaging his temples, Will sent his brain into over-drive trying to think of the right words.

"Alright, let's hear it then. We don't have all day here, Will," Jack sat forward and tried to look at Will in the eye.

"Please don't come that close," groaning, Will leaned away from the Captain's sudden closeness. "It just makes telling you more difficult!"

"So tell me, mate. I want to know how you're feelin'," pulling Will's hand into his own, Jack stared into his eyes.

"I love you," dropping his gaze, Will stared at the ground as he spoke. His voice shook on the third word.

There was a long silence, eventually broken by Jack. "I love you too. I always have, mate. I just thought you were straight as a mast, you know? With Elizabeth and all," as Jack spoke, the blacksmith looked up with a shy smile on his face.

"Elizabeth knows, Jack. She agreed to play along with it for me because while I'm in love with you, she's always had a thing for Norrington. We wanted to keep each other, well… safe I suppose," as he explained, Will squeezed Jack's hand and smiled. "I can't believe you feel the same though,"

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess that makes sense in a backwards sort of way," grinning again, Jack responded to the pressure on his hand. "'Course I feel the same. Never doubt that, savvy?"

Laughing, Will nodded. Jack always managed to make him laugh in the most serious of situations. It had annoyed him in the past, but he felt so much relief now and realized how stupid he had been to ever think Jack would walk away.

"Well, let's get this jump over with. I don't trust the crew bein' alone with the Pearl so long," winking, Jack got to his feet pulling the blacksmith with him.

"Jack, in case this does end in our death, let me do one thing first…" pulling the Captain into his arms, Will gently placed his lips over Jack's and eased his mouth open with his tongue. They embraced and kissed with such fierce passion; they had each yearned for this moment longer than they could remember.

Pulling out of the kiss, Will blushed as he hid his face in the crook of Jack's neck. He breathed in the scent of the Captain's skin. He smelled of the ocean and butternut; Will's mouth watered and a million scenes of what might take place that night flashed through his head.

Will raised his head and stepped away. It was now or never; he never felt as invincible as this before and he was worried if he opened his mouth, the feeling may vanish. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, Will indicated he was ready to jump. Realizing how petrified the blacksmith was, Jack laughed and joined in on the speaking strike, nodding to show he understood.

Grasping Jack's hand, Will approached the edge once more. He stared at the tumbling waves and listened as they crashed against the rocks below. It was so far, but he was going to do it for Jack. They were doing this together. What a way to start a relationship Will thought sarcastically to himself.

They each looked at each other and nodded. Head pounding, stomach churning and heart swelling, Will pushed his body forward and felt his feet lose contact with solid ground at exactly the same time Jack did. The wind whipped at their eyes, making them sting and causing them to water as they plummeted down into the dark blue sea. Jack heard Will scream beside him and laughed before taking a huge breath. Connecting with the water, Will felt his hand being ripped from Jack's and instantly started to panic. He was still being pulled further down thanks to gravity, but he kicked his legs and scanned the water best he could. It was impossible to make out anything under the surface, but he finally felt his body starting to rise. His ears were hurting due to the pressure of the water and his lungs felt heavy in his chest.

Breaking through the surface, Will coughed and spluttered as he gasped for air. He shook his hair out of his eyes and looked around for Jack who had failed to resurface by the looks of the water. He begun to panic and had no idea what he should do. Jack was a strong swimmer and Will was certain he didn't hit the rocks. At that moment, Will felt something under the surface grasp his legs and pull him under. Squirming and kicking, Will felt the force slacken and kicked himself towards the surface again. He gasped for the welcome oxygen and felt dread come over him. What if that thing had gotten Jack, too?

"Hey, you comin' back or what?" hearing Jack's voice a few meters behind him, Will spun around in the water and coughed as he inhaled a mouthful of water.

"Jack- there was something that gabbed hold-" watching as Jack begun to shake with laughter, Will stopped abruptly. Of course it had been Jack who grabbed him- how stupid to think he had drowned.

"I swear, when we get back on board, I'm really going to get you back," Will yelled angrily at the back of the Captain's retreating head. He started to kick his legs in pursuit of his lover.

"That sounds like a threat to me," Jack smiled to himself as he reached for the rope anchoring the ship. He pulled himself aboard and hurried off to Captain's quarters. He was going to choose his punishment if he had any say in the matter…


End file.
